


I "Hate" Witches

by UnionKing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cussing, Demons, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I hate tagging, M/M, Minor Injuries, Protective Siblings, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Violence, kind of?, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnionKing/pseuds/UnionKing
Summary: This is really just for my own personal enjoyment, and I figured I should share it with others too, in case they deem this interesting. Y/N is a witch for reference. Not the usual bad kind in the show itself, more of a green witch sort of deal (may change later). Along with that, this isn't particularly set before or after any season, but it is set after they find the bunker. Lastly, don't expect quick updates, or potentially any updates at all after a point. I'm not an author, and I have very little motivation to actually create stories. Aside from all that, enjoy.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 4





	I "Hate" Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here it is. First chapter, baby. Let's get right into this. Keep in mind, this is a male reader, so if you're not a guy you can still enjoy, but there will be references to male anatomy, pronouns, etc.

“Goddamnit, I hate witches.” Dean lifts up a hex bag out of a garbage can, looking at his brother with frustration. They were working on a case located in Danbury, Connecticut. A man dies of electrocution, blamed on a faulty outlet. The Winchesters, however, weren’t convinced. An older woman from the same family died two weeks earlier to a similar cause; only it was blamed on a desk lamp malfunction. The brothers decided to check it out, disguised as electrical technicians, and the investigation turned out to be one worth the 10 hour road trip. 

Sam looks over with a sigh, adjusting his sleeves. “I know you do, Dean. You say that every time we come across one.” He shakes his head. Dean rolls his eyes, pulling out a lighter and setting the bag on fire in the sink.

“Because apparently I have to reiterate every time we come across one.” He watches the bag burn in the sink, shoving the lighter back in his pocket. “These hags never want to blow out the candle, huh? I mean, our job would be ten times easier without having these assholes with a grudge around.”

“Well, they’re a part of what we hunt, so we can’t do much.” Sam shakes his head, glancing out the window. “All we can do is figure out who the witch is and stop them.” He scans the outside, gaze pausing on a young man across the street. He was seemingly consoling the wife of the man, Linda, who died. Sam watches a long moment, head tilted slightly. After a few moments Dean steps over next to his brother, following his gaze.

“Ooh, Sam, you checking out the widow? Damn, I knew about your fetish for old people, but this is new.” He flinches as Sam elbows him in the side, smirking. “Totally worth it.” Sam shakes his head, sighing.

“Dean, I am not checking her out. I’m more interested in who she’s with. They seem to know each other well, so he might be someone we should talk to.” Dean takes a proper look at the smaller male this time, letting out a little whistle and rocking on his heels.

“You sure you don’t just want to talk to the guy to talk to him. Listen, if you want to come out here and now, Sammy, I won’t judge you. Sometimes guys make Little Dean jump too, I won’t lie.” Sam stares at him a long moment with disgust before turning and walking away.

\---Time Skip--

“My name is [Y/N] [L/N]. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Agents Creek and Cane. Please, come in.” The shorter man steps aside to let the brothers in, waving his hand towards his living room. “Please, have a seat. Would you like some tea?” 

Sam and Dean look around the room as they sit. It was a fairly simple design, though plants seemed the theme, between the paintings of plants and the fact that the window is overflowing with different plants. This raised red flags in Dean, though Sam seemed oblivious and calm.

“I would lo-”

“We’ll pass on the tea, thanks.” Dean gives a strained smile to [Y/N] before giving a warning glance to his brother. [Y/N] blinks before slowly sitting down with a slight nod.

“..Alright.” He leans back into the cushions, crossing his legs and relaxing. ”How can I help you boys? Well, I assume it's about Mark’s passing. A shame, really. He was practically like a brother to me. Linda, too. It hurts to see her so upset.” He shakes his head a little, letting out a soft sigh. “Though, his death was an outlet issue, right?” Sam and Dean look between each other before looking back to [Y/N], Sam being the one to speak up. 

“We’re just following up on it. The fact that two people have died in the same month due to similar issues is...concerning, to say the least.” [Y/N] looks between the two, something flashing in his eyes before he looks away at a bookshelf, quiet. After some moments of silence, Sam speaks up again. “Did...Mark have any enemies? Or Linda’s mother, by chance?”

[Y/N] stays silent a moment longer, eyes glued onto a decorative piece of amethyst. “No. Neither of them had any enemies. At least, not that I was aware of.” He finally looks back over, tilting his head. “Why? Think someone sabotaged their electronics?” He grins a bit, shaking his head. “That’s crazy, if that’s what you think. The electricity everywhere has been finicky. My toaster nearly blew up the other day, crying out loud!” He grins a bit, waving his hand. 

Dean frowns, clearly not getting the answers he was looking for. He stands up, brushing off his suit. “Well, thank you for your time, Mr. [Y/N]. We should be on our way.” Sam looks up at Dean, blinking and shooting him a look that says ‘are you sure?’ Dean just waves him off, heading for the door, Sam hesitantly following.

“Going so soon? I was really enjoying your company, too.” [Y/N] sighs, standing up as well. “Oh well, I do have some work I need to get done. It was lovely meeting you two gentlemen. I hope you find what you’re looking for.” Dean takes a glance back to the window covered in greenery, thinking a moment.

“Nice garden, by the way.” [Y/N] stops, tensing up slightly before looking over with a smile.

“Thank you! It’s taken me a long time to get it to that point. Even then, the one in the backyard is bigger. I’m just obsessed with gardening, really. Used to work in the garden with my dad when I was younger.” He lets out a little hum, moving to his plants to water them. “Taking care of these fill up my free time.” Sam takes one last glance around the door, brows furrowing at some plants strung above the door frame. Dean just gives a nod before leaving, Sam following him out soon after.


End file.
